candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubbly Bog
- | characters = Gator | champion = N/A | new = | released = September 24, 2014 | difficulty = Insanely hard | previous = Rambunctious Riffs | next = Jiggly Gym }} Bubbly Bog is the 29th episode of Dreamworld and the fifth episode of World Five of Dreamworld. This episode was released on September 24, 2014. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Soda Swamp. Story Before episode: Tiffi and Gator appear to be jumping for joy as the swamp bubbles. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *The toffee tornado ( ) is introduced. Like the cake bomb, it affects the moon scale if it hits any candies that matches the colours on the moon scale. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 411-425. Bubbly Bog contains two somewhat hard-hard levels: 412 and 423, six very hard levels: 415, 417, 419, 420, 422, 424, and one insanely hard level: 425. It is harder than its Reality counterpart, Soda Swamp and much harder than the previous episode, Rambunctious Riffs. } | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |20 | style="text-align: center;" |75,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |35 | style="text-align: center;" |19,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |35 | style="text-align: center;" |75,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |45 | style="text-align: center;" |10,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |30 | style="text-align: center;" |50,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |20 | style="text-align: center;" |20,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |155,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |50 | style="text-align: center;" |45,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |} Gallery Bubbly Bog Beginning.png|Bubbly Bog background Bubbly Bog-bg Animating.gif|Bubbly Bog Background Animation Level 411 Dreamworld before.png|Level 411 - |link=Level 411/Dreamworld Level 412 Dreamworld before.png|Level 412 - |link=Level 412/Dreamworld Level 413 Dreamworld before.png|Level 413 - |link=Level 413/Dreamworld Level 414 Dreamworld before.png|Level 414 - |link=Level 414/Dreamworld Level 415 Dreamworld before.png|Level 415 - |link=Level 415/Dreamworld Level 416 Dreamworld.png|Level 416 - |link=Level 416/Dreamworld Level 417 Dreamworld before.png|Level 417 - |link=Level 417/Dreamworld Level 418 Dreamworld before.png|Level 418 - |link=Level 418/Dreamworld Level 419 Dreamworld before.png|Level 419 - |link=Level 419/Dreamworld Level 420 Dreamworld before.png|Level 420 - |link=Level 420/Dreamworld Level 421 Dreamworld.png|Level 421 - |link=Level 421/Dreamworld Level 422 Dreamworld before.png|Level 422 - |link=Level 422/Dreamworld Level 423 Dreamworld before.png|Level 423 - |link=Level 423/Dreamworld Level 424 Dreamworld before.png|Level 424 - |link=Level 424/Dreamworld Level 425 Dreamworld before.png|Level 425 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 425/Dreamworld Level 425 Dreamworld after.png|Level 425 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 425/Dreamworld Trivia *The swamp in Soda Swamp's backdrop is green, but here, it is red. *There is ice in the background in its reality counterpart, but here there isn't any at all. Category:Episodes Category:World Five (Dreamworld) Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Insanely hard episodes